Daydreams Are Sometimes Nightmares
by Karania Avalon
Summary: What happens when four French Princesses' come to the Pokemon World to escape their enemies in France with some help from the Elite Four? Also how will it turn out if the sisters become trainers?
1. The truth marches forward

**Author note: Okay just wanted to let you guys know that the word Mademoiselle in the story means 'miss'. Also the princess named Lauren in the story isn't me, I take after the princess named Aurora. If you want to talk to me about it you can always e-mail me or you can review the story. Without further adieu, away we go!!****  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 **

**"The Truth Marches Forward"  
  
**

**          Once upon a time, there was a princess named Aurora. She was very smart, pretty, and clever as most princesses' were. Now Princess Aurora had three sisters and one little brother. Their names were: Princess Crystal, Princess Rosella, Princess Lauren, and her brother Prince Timothy. The four sisters got along fairly well. When they had a disagreement they always talked things out verbally rather than physically. This always made their parents (the king and king) very proud of them, and they were certain that one day they would be strong and gentle rulers. Prince Timothy being younger than his four sisters which made him jealous because they had more pretty clothes and jewels than he did. He was also jealous because his parents saw the princesses' as the apples of their eyes and because they saw him as a rotten apple. Another reason he was jealous of his sisters was because the king had his Royal Musketeers keep an eye on them and protect them if necessary. These Musketeers that guarded the four lovely princesses' were the best swordsmen in the country of France. Now it happened that there was the Cardinal who disliked the Royal Family with all his heart and soul.**

** So one day he said to his followers, "The Royal Family we will kill and with them out of the way I will seize the throne and rule France in their places. His Followers all cheered and shouted, "Let's kill them!!!" **

**"We'll start to kill them tomorrow." The Cardinal said. Everything seemed to be pretty grim so the Royal Family. Then by chance a musketeer by the name of D'Artagnan overheard their plans and ran as fast as he could to warn his friends who guarded the Princesses' to tell them to be ready to fight to foil the Cardinal's evil, sinister plan. What are the identities of the Royal Musketeers you might ask? The identities of the Royal Musketeers are: Porthos, Aramis, and Athos. When D'Artagnan arrived at the palace he was tired and almost completely out of breath. His friends could tell by the look of seriousness on his face that something was wrong. **

**Aramis was the first one to break the silence, and he asked, "You look like something is bothering you, will you tell us what's on your mind?" Then D'Artagnan said rather urgently, "The cardinal plans to kill the Royal Family tomorrow." **

**At this point the Royal Musketeers gasped and said rather hurriedly, "We've got to warn them and give our advice to foil the Cardinal's evil plan." **

**Then two of the four musketeers ran to tell the king and queen of the cardinal's evil plan. When the Royal Musketeers arrived at the throne room where the king and queen happened to be at that hour of the day. After arriving at the throne room, the Royal Musketeers obtained an audience with the king and queen to inform them that the Cardinal had planned a sinister attack to kill them. When the two Royal Musketeers told the king and queen about the cardinal's plan it was apparent that the king wasn't believing a word they said, but it could be told by the expression on the queen's face that she was believing every word they said. **

**The king said. "I'm going to take my bath and perhaps when I return these unpleasant thoughts will be gone." After the king left, the queen looked at the two musketeers and asked, "Is everything you said true?" **

**"Everything we said is true." Replied the two musketeers. "Although we wish it wasn't." They added grimly. **

**The queen said rather urgently, "Spread the word, children, and especially Aurora to pack as many possessions as they possibly can and to be ready to fly for their lives at exactly midnight." **

**The two musketeers said that they would relay the message to the Royal children. After their talk with the queen these two musketeers ran up the stairs that lead to the Princesses' rooms. When they reached the top of the stairs, Athos and Aramis asked D'Artagnan and Porthos if the king and queen believed them. Porthos said, "The king thought the news we brought wasn't true so he refused to listen, but the queen believed us. She told us to tell the Royal children to pack as many possessions as they possibly could and be ready to fly for their lives at exactly midnight." **

**"Let's warn the princesses' first." Athos said. "Yeah, that seems like the best plan because the four princesses' are more skilled than their brother, Prince Timothy." Aramis remarked. **

**Then by chance, Princess Aurora stepped out of her room and walked over to where the four musketeers were standing and asked, "What are you guys talking about out here?" **

**The Musketeers turned to face Aurora, and they greeted her warmly and they told her that they had been discussing something they had just told the king and queen. **

**"What did you tell them?" She asked. The four Royal Musketeers looked at each other for a moment before they told her about the Cardinal's evil plan to kill the Royal Family. **

**"What did the king an queen have to say about this?" Aurora asked. Porthos told her that the king didn't believe the news, while the queen believed the news that they brought." **

**"Did my mother (the queen) say anything to get us out of this danger?" Aurora asked. **

**"She did." D'Artagnan answered. Then he went on and said, "She said for you and your sisters to pack as many of your possessions as you possibly can and be ready to fly for your lives at exactly midnight. **

**"I'll be sure to tell my sisters that." Aurora replied. Then she turned to the Royal Musketeers and said, "I bid you adieu." **

**Then together almost in perfect harmony the musketeers said, "Adieu for now, your highness." **

**With all this fresh on Aurora's memory she rushed back to her room to tell her sisters. Inside her room she found her sisters sitting on their beds talking to each other. Aurora managed to get their attention and she told them of the Cardinal's evil plan to kill the Royal Family. She told them that their mother wanted them to pack as many of their possessions as they possibly could and to be ready to fly for their lives at exactly midnight. **

**After she had told them everything the Royal Musketeers had told her, Princess Crystal asked, "Why do we have leave at exactly midnight?" **

**Aurora's response was, "We have to leave exactly at midnight because while everyone is sleeping it will be much easier for us to make our escape than if we were to try to escape in the daytime." **

**"I guess you're right on that account." Princess Crystal replied. Then Aurora said, We really don't have much time, so we better pack as many of our possessions as we possibly can so we don't have to pack them at the last minute." **

**"I agree with Aurora." Princess Rosella said. **

**"Yeah, if we pack now we will be able to relax until the hour we make our escape." Princess Lauren replied. **

**"You got it!" Aurora replied. **

**Then she said, "Let's hurry and get packed." **

**After she said that the sisters stopped talking and started to pack their possessions. The three eldest sisters finished packing first, while Princess Crystal, who was still the youngest, was trying to decide which of her jeweled music boxes she wanted to take with her on her flight from the castle. Finally, after much deliberation, she decided on an extremely pretty Ruby and Sapphire music box with her name etched into it. After Princess Crystal decided to take the music box with her name on it, all of her sisters decided to take theirs as well. When the clock struck twelve, the sisters picked up their backpacks, which contained most of their possessions, and left the room the four sisters had shared. Then they went down the windy spiral staircase that led from their room in the tower to the throne room where they met up with the Four Royal Musketeers, who handed and helped the four lovely princesses' put on their cloaks. After that, the Royal Musketeers led the sisters to where their mother (the queen) was waiting for them to see them off, and to brief them of the long dangerous journey they were about to embark on.**

**Their mother told them, "You are to go from the castle to the seashore to find a boat that will take you to Pokemon Island." **

**She added near the end of the conversation, "If by chance you meet up with our good friends the Elite Four and their Champion Lance, you can talk to them and accept any help they might offer." **

**Lastly, their mother said, "Go now, for even I do not know when that wretched Cardinal will launch his attack! But before you go, I'll tell you to keep walking and don't look back. Now be off my daughters, and keep in mind what I said." **

**The princesses' bid goodbye to their mother and to the musketeers, who had kept them safe throughout the years since they had been babies. The sisters walked out of the castle and remembering what their mother had told them, they kept walking and didn't look back at the only home they had ever known. The sisters all knew that they might very well might never see their home again, or if they did it would be after many long years had past.**


	2. The Strange Sound

**Author note: Okay just wanted to let you guys know that the word Mademoiselle in the story means 'miss'. Also the princess named Lauren in the story isn't me, I take after the princess named Aurora. If you want to talk to me about it you can always e-mail me or you can review the story. Without further adieu, away we go!!****  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 **

**"The Mysterious Sound"**

**          They walked through the castle gates and began the long ascent of a large hill that was not too far from the castle.  When they reached the crest of the hill, the sisters all thought they heard a sound.  This sound that the sister's heard sounded more like a roar than marching footsteps.**

**They sisters looked at one another and the sisters said in rather hushed voices, "Let's locate the source of the sound we heard."  **

**The sisters agreed and they began their search for the mysterious sound.  Summoning up as much courage as the four princesses could muster they descended the other side of the hill and………**

**Holy smokes if they didn't run straight into the Pokemon creature that had made the roaring sound.  The Pokemon as it turned out to be was a Dragonite, who had a tag with the name of its trainer on it.  Princess Aurora, who was the bravest of the four sisters, walked over to The Dragonite and read the name of the trainer the Pokemon belonged to.  Princess Aurora read the name on the tag and it came to her as a surprise that she dropped the tag.  Then she motioned for her sisters to join her where she was standing.  Her sisters joined her and when they saw the Dragonite, they jumped back in fright.  **

**Aurora said, "Relax, its trainer Lance, the Dragon Master, is somewhere nearby."  **

**Her sisters settled down a little after Aurora had delivered her comforting words to her sisters.  **

**After that, Aurora turned back to the Dragonite and asked in a very sweet voice, "Are you one of Lance's Dragons?"  **

**The Dragonite nodded its head up and down to answer "Yes." **

**Then Aurora asked it, "Can you take us to your trainer?"  **

**The Dragonite nodded its head saying "Yes" and then it moved its paw in a motion that meant, "Follow me, and I will lead you to my trainer."  **

**The Dragonite started walking in a direction and Aurora and her sisters followed it, since they didn't have any better plan.  The Dragonite lead the sisters to an open forested clearing where Lance sat on a large rock petting another Dragon of his six that he always carried with him.  At this point, the Dragonite that lead them to Lance roared which got Lance's attention and he looked up and saw his Dragonite and the four lovely princesses' standing behind it.  Lance gasped in awe and amazement when he saw the four princesses'.  **

**Then he asked in a cheerful tone of voice, "What are your names, your highnesses'?"**

**The sisters were surprised that he spoke to them, so they kind of went into shock.  **

**So it was up to Aurora to answer, "I am Princess Aurora, and these are my sisters; Princess Lauren, Princess Rosella, and Princess Crystal."  **

**Then Lance said, "I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would get to meet the four Princesses' of France."  **

**Aurora replied, "Well it must seem like a total blow away to you then."  Lance laughed and said, "It's exactly like that, your highness."  **

**Then Aurora said, "If you like you can just call me Aurora."  Lance smiled at her and said, "I would like that very much, Aurora."  **

**Just after he finished saying that, there was a noise that sounded a lot like a whole army of soldiers that were marching through grass.  **

**Lance heard the noise and asked, "What is the source of the noise I heard?"  **

**Aurora answered, "The source of the noise is an army of the Cardinals best soldiers come to find, kill, or take us back to him."  **

**Then she added rather bitterly, "Its because of the Cardinal that we had to take flight from the castle."  **

**After Aurora finished saying that, Lance frowned before he said, "I don't like the sound of this, and it seems to me that that the four of you are in grave danger."  **

**Then he said, "We don't have much time, so if you would please follow me."  **

**After he said that he recalled his two Dragons and started walking in a direction toward an open field.  Since the sisters didn't have any better ideas they decided to take his advice and follow him because they believed that he would help as much as he could to keep them safe from the danger they were in.    **


	3. I Hope This Works!

**Author note: Okay just wanted to let you guys know that the word Mademoiselle in the story means 'miss'. Also the princess named Lauren in the story isn't me, I take after the princess named Aurora. If you want to talk to me about it you can always e-mail me or you can review the story. Without further adieu, away we go!!****  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 **

**"I Hope This Works!"**

          When they were in the field, Lance called his friends who were the Elite Four to obtain their help to get the four princesses' out of France from the danger that was following them rather closely.  The Elite Four heard Lance call them and they walked over to where he was standing.  The Elite saw him with the four French Princesses by his side, and they asked 

"What brings them out here?"  

I answered, "They're out here because they are being chased by people who want these young ladies dead."  

"Then we must help them!" The Elite exclaimed.  

"Let's not just stand here talking!" Lance exclaimed.  "Because you see an army is close-by and I would hate to think what would happen to them if they got caught."  Lance added rather grimly.  

After Lance said that, Bruno, the leader of the Elite Four, spoke and said, "Even though we don't know them very well, we can't allow their enemy that chasing them kill them.  So I would say, why don't we help them by flying them out of France in the same helicopter we came here in."  

Then Bruno turned to Lance and asked, "Does that sound good enough to you?"  

Lance answered, "Yes, Bruno everything you said sounded to me like a good plan to get these ladies to safety."  

Then Lance said, "Let's put our plan into action since we don't have a moment to lose."  

After Lance said that, Bruno turned to Aurora and asked her, "Will you accept any help we offer you and your sisters?"  

Aurora answered, "Yes, any help you give us would be greatly appreciated."  

Then Bruno said, "Excellent, please follow us and we will take you to our helicopter."  

Aurora motioned for her sisters to follow her and together the four sisters fell in step behind the Elite Four and Lance, who wanted to make sure the Princesses' were safe, took up the rear of the procession.  When everyone reached the helicopter, Bruno climbed up and unlocked the doors so that the princesses' and the rest of the Elite Four and even the Champion could board the aircraft.  Bruno climbed in first and began to get the helicopter ready for take-off.  Next, Will, Karen, and Koga climbed in and climbed all the way back to the last row of seats in the aircraft.  After the Elite Four members were seated Lance helped the four sisters to climb up into the aircraft.  Crystal was the first to board with her sister Rosella right behind her.  After Rosella her sister Lauren boarded the craft and her sister Aurora behind her did likewise.  While Princess Aurora was taking her seat, Lance climbed into the craft and closed the helicopter doors and took his seat beside Princess Aurora.  

They got out of there in just the nick of time, since as they were beginning to take-off, the Cardinals guards topped the hill over-looking the field and began to their attempt to capture the princesses' before the helicopter took off.  After Bruno saw that Lance had closed the helicopter's doors, he hit the button for take-off and the helicopter began to rise toward the sky very swiftly.  All the Cardinals guards could do was watch the helicopter's ascendment, and they knew that they had failed in their mission.  As they watched the helicopter soar out of view they knew that the Cardinal wasn't going to be happy to hear the news that the four princesses' had managed to escape from them in large flying machine. 


	4. Safe At Last and A Partial French Lesson

**Author note: Okay just wanted to let you guys know that the word Mademoiselle in the story means 'miss'. Also the princess named Lauren in the story isn't me, I take after the princess named Aurora. If you want to talk to me about it you can always e-mail me or you can review the story. Without further adieu, away we go!!******

**Chapter 4**

** "Safe At Last & A Partial French Lesson"**

**          When the helicopter finally landed at the Indigo Plateau landing pad, the four princesses knew that they were finally safe.  Bruno turned off the helicopter and while he doing that, Lance opened the helicopter doors and helped the four princesses' out of the craft.  After he did that that, the rest of the elite team climbed out of the helicopter and walked over to where Lance was standing with two of the four princesses' on his left and right side, waiting anxiously to find out what was going to going to happen now that they were in the company of people they could trust.  Bruno was the one who broke the silence saying to Aurora, **

**"Well, Aurora this is the Indigo Plateau, I hope you weren't expecting a full-fledged city or something."  **

**Aurora said in response, "It doesn't have to be a full city to be a great place to be."**

**"How right you are," Bruno agreed.**

**Then Lance spoke up and said, "Bruno, don't you think that we should let these ladies have a good night's rest after the journey they had to make so suddenly?"  Lance asked.**

**"Oy!  You're right, I almost forgot." Bruno exclaimed.**

**Then he turned to face the four princesses' and said, "Ladies, if you will follow us, we will take you rooms in our Headquarter Building where you can rest and get some sleep after the journey you had to make."  Bruno said.**

**Bruno then took Aurora's hand, Koga took Rosella's hand, Will and Karen took Lauren's hand, and last, but certainly not least, Lance took the hand of the timid Crystal.  The elite lead the four princesses' down a long hall until they reached a door that Karen opened and Lance led the four princesses' into the room, and turning to face the four princesses'. Lance said, "My dears, you can rest here and get some sleep." **

**Lance then left the room and met back up with his friends outside the room. **

**"I suppose this means that we'll see all of you princesses' later on." Koga said as the elite left the room and the princesses' to their thoughts.**

**Once outside, Karen the only female member of the Elite Four spoke up and said, "I'll catch up with you guys later, because I want to see if the princesses' need any help settling into their new surroundings for the moment at least."**

**Bruno said, "That's fine with us, just be sure that you catch up with us later."**

**"I guess we'll be seeing you later on, Karen."  Will said.**

**"I guess so."  Karen said.  **

**Then Lance addressed Karen and said, "The princesses' may or may not want help, since they are probably going to be pretty tired after their sudden trip they had to make." **

**Karen then replied, "I agree with you, Lance."**

**Karen said, "So if the Princesses' are too worn out to want any help, then I'll leave them in peace and rejoin you guys a lot sooner."**

**Karen then followed the French Princesses' into the room Lance had told them that they could use.  When Karen opened the door, she was shocked because she found the four princesses' ready for bed discussing the events that had befallen them in rapid, fluent French.  They were so fluent that Karen just stood in the doorway amazed because she had never met anyone who could speak French so well.**

**The sisters didn't notice Karen at first because they were so into their conversation.  At last, Aurora finally noticed Karen because she said, "Hush, we'll discuss this more later, since Mademoiselle Karen is here."**

**Karen then turned to Aurora and asked, "What does Mademoiselle mean?"**

**Aurora answered, "Mademoiselle is a long French word that means 'miss'."**

**"So when you addressed me the first time, you called me Miss Karen."  Karen said catching on fast.**

**"You got it." Aurora replied.**

**"Well anyway the reason I came in here was to see if you ladies needed any help settling in." Karen said.**

**"I thank you for your kind concern, but I think we've got it pretty much taken care of." Aurora replied.**

**"Well then if you ladies have everything under control, then I'll leave you ladies in peace, and I may check in on you girls later to see if anyone needs something."  **

**"Well adieu for now, or goodbye for now as you would say, Karen." Aurora said.**

**Karen replied, "Adieu for now, girls."  **

**After she said that, Karen left turned on her heel and walked out of the room.**


	5. A Plan Of Protection

**Author note: Okay just wanted to let you guys know that the word Mademoiselle in the story means 'miss'. Also the princess named Lauren in the story isn't me, I take after the princess named Aurora. If you want to talk to me about it you can always e-mail me or you can review the story. Without further adieu, away we go!!****  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 **

**"A Plan Of Protection"**

**          Not long after Karen's conversation and a partial French lesson with Aurora, Karen rejoined her Elite friends in the library.  Where they usually gathered to discuss things that they noticed or anything that might be bothering them.  **

**When Lance saw Karen enter the room, he addressed her and said and asked, "Hello again Karen, did the Princesses' need any help settling in?"**

**"No, they didn't, but I don't blame them after their abrupt journey on such short notice."  Karen answered.**

**Lance thought for a minute and then said "Hmm, you're right, I would want to rest in peace too had something like that had befallen me."**

**"Are we missing something?"  Bruno and Will asked with puzzled expressions on their faces.**

**"Besides missing out on a partial French lesson, you didn't miss anything."  Karen replied.  **

**"That's good, I hate missing out on things."  Will said with a long confused glance at Bruno.**

**Bruno seemed to have a better idea of where this conversation was headed so he said, "I think that we should go back to making preparations for the start of the League next week.  Otherwise, it might sneak up on us and we wont be ready for it."**

**"That's a good idea, Bruno!  It seems like the most logical option since the princesses' are currently resting or most likely sleeping, as the case most likely is."  Lance said.**

**"Let's hope that once they have rested that they will feel a lot better."  Koga said.**

**Then he added, "Of course, I'm sure that they will have some uncertainties since they had to leave their home and their parents and friends behind when they had to flee for their lives."**

**"You're probably right about that."  Bruno said.  **

**Then Will said, "Whatever the case may be, let's hope that they will be safe with us."**

**"I'm sure they will be… now that they're with us."  Karen said after a short pause.**

**"In any case, we could see to it that the princesses' get a pokemon or two of their own for protection."  Lance said.**

**"If you don't mind my asking, exactly what kind of pokemon do you have in mind for each of them?"  Will asked Lance.**

**"I was thinking that Crystal would probably like a Staryu, since she's still rather young and is still into collecting pretty things.  I also think that we should give them two pokemon so that they can defend themselves better.  So I would give Crystal a Staryu along with a Beautifly."  **

**"Sounds good to me."  Will said.**

**"Me too."  Koga stated.**

**"Secondly, I thought that Rosella might like a Skitty and a Torchic.  Then I thought that Lauren might like a Clamperl, and a Treeko.  Finally, I thought that Poochyena and a Mudkip would be the most fitting pokemon for Aurora."  Lance finished.**

**"And if you don't mind, can you tell us where we're going to get all of these different pokemon?"  Karen asked.**

**Lance replied, "Don't worry, the last time I was in Houen I caught all of the Pokemon I named off to you, and they are in the lab at the Pokemon Center."**

**"That's good to know."  Will said.**

**"Well I suppose that we'll give these pokemon to the princesses' after they wake up from their naps."  Bruno said.**

**"Exactly what I was thinking, Bruno!  Now let's see what we need to do for the League, preparation-wise."  Lance said.**

**  
  
**


End file.
